Cardfight Vanguard: A new Perspective
by Xerander
Summary: My name is Alex Yachira, I am a high school student At Hitsue High school and things are getting interesting again. An old friend of mine returns, and he has a lot of baggage with him, he use t be kind and fun loving, now he is totally different. follow me as i try to help him as best i can and witness our tale...and who is that kid in with the blue hair, does he know Kai some way?


_**What is going on Fan fiction. I had this idea rolling in my head. This is an Alternate universe but follows closely to the actual anime. Just know that it is going to follow my OC persona, Alex Yachira. In this world Alex is just a simple cardfighter and wont really interfere with the main storyline as set in the anime, just a few slight modifications. No this is not a yaoi fic, I am not that kind of a person so don't even ask, the answer is going to be a resound NO! So let us begin the tale of a new game, CARDFIGHT VANGUARD! All together now!**_

" _ **STAND UP THE VANGUARD!"**_

Around the world a lot of people play trading card games, though one in particular stands out among the rest, Cardfight Vanguard. That is the game that is catching the most attention right now. I know this because I play it too. My name is Alex Yachira and I am a cadfighter. A while back I was going to school with two of the best friends I could have. Toshiki kai and miwa daichi, I met them in middle school and then tradgedy struck. Kai had to move away and it was just me and miwa for the longest time, then one day he came back. Kai came back. Me and miwa were just walking to school and that is when we saw him.

"SO how did your summer go miwa?"

"It was okay, did you see the nationals over the summer?"

"Yeah Team asteroid destroyed team ceaser! I felt bad for kenji not being able to play but team asteroid is in a league of its own…" that was when miwa stopped, "Miwa what's wrong?"

"no way, it cant be…" was all miwa said I then notice where miwa is looking and I see him.

"Kai," I whisper, miwa runs past me after kai.

"Kai, KAI! Its me miwa, where you been, we went to middle school together!" but kai kept walking. I follow. I don't let kai see me till we get to class, turns out all three of us were in the same class and as the day goes on I keep snatching looks at kai, it ahd been a ffew years since miwa and I saw him last but he never looked that serious as he did now. He was always kind, fun loving and a great guy to be around, but now his aura felt like he wanted to be alone, like he was upset at the world. At lunch I followed him to the schools roof, miwa ran off to see some other friends. Kai was facing the city so he didn't notice me behind him.

"Been a long time toshiki. What happened to you"

"only one person calls me that now a days," kai muttered as he turned around to face me, "Hello Alex."

"How have you been Toshiki, seems like you have had to deal with a lot the last few years."

"nothing much just dealing with life."

"that Is bull kai and you know it. What happened!" I press, something is wrong I can almost feel it, I never called him kai unless he ticked me off. A small table is nearby and I walk over to it, I pull out a dek case out of my pocket, "get over here kai, we will settle this ike we used to when we had an argument, I challenge you!"

Kai says nothing and goes to the other side, I use to have a blast whenever I fought kai but now I felt as though I was facing a brick wall, I had to break through. While we are getting ready I notice miwa come up behind kai up the stairs, while kia is shuffleing I motion to miwa to stay where he was, this was my fight and I didn't want him to get in the way, and in the cross fire.

"you ready kai?" I place my starter face down in the vanguard circle, and draw my opening hand. He does the same.

"STAND UP THE VANGUARD!" we both call out

"LIZARD RUNNER UNDEUX!"

"FULLBAU!"

"Shadow paladins!" Kai exclaims

"yeah I have been using them for a while now, you have a problem with that?"

He pauses, the looking his eyes is oe of hatred and betrayal, he has faced the shadow paladins before and he didn't like who was using them, this was personal, "no lets go, I will take first move, I ride the Embodiment of armor, Bahr! I end my turn."

"Alright then, Draw," I look over my hand, I decide what I am going to do, "I ride, blaster javelin, using fullbau's skill, when I ride blaster javelin over fullbau…"

"you search your deck for Blaster dark and add it to your hand," Kai finishes.

"that is right," I finish, as I add blaster dark to my hand, he has faced this build before, but I need to make things interesting, "I also call howl owl and Black sage Charon to rear guard! And then I attack with Blaster javelin, and his passive skill gives him +2000 power as long as fullbau is in the soul!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive trigger check," I flip over the top card if my deck, "a draw trigger in the form of howl owl, I give the power to Charon and draw an extra card."

"damage trigger," Kai flips over the top card of his deck, "Dragon monk, Goku, No trigger" he places his card in his damge zone.

"with a boost from howl owl, Charon takes aim at Bahr!"

"I guard with Lizard Soilder, ganlu!"

"I end my turn."

"stand and Draw," Kia draws his card, "I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Call another Nehalem to the right and a flame of hope aermo behind my vanguard, my rearguard Nehalem attacks your vanguard!"

"I don't guard. Damage trigger check!" I flip my top card, to reveal a copy of blaster javelin, I put it in my damage zone and kai continues.

"Boosted by Aermo, My vanguard Attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard Kai!"

"Drive trigger Check!" Kai flips his top card, " Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka, Not a trigger but still useful later on."

"Damage Trigger Check," I reveal my top card again, "Dark Shield, Mac Lir, no trigger there."

"using Aremo's skill I drop a card in my hand after he successfully boosted and draw a new card to take its place. ."

' _Aermo will prorbably be the worst problem, most people who use the kagero deck only use him if they know they will ride dragonic overlord, I will have to get rid of it_ ' I think as I stand my units and draw my card, I end up drawing nightmare painter, she will be useful later as I have the dark dictator unit in my hand so I need to build up the soul with three more units and I know just what to do, "I ride Blaster DARK! And his counter blast activates, paying two damage I retire one unit, I choose your aremo!" I flip over the two damage in my damage zone and he moves aermo to his drop zone.

"I move howl owl to my soul to use his skill, giving 3000 power to another of my units, I choose my Charon for this one, but he is going to slide back to make way for Darkness Maiden, Macha, and then I call another howl owl and Blaster Dark to rear guard, howl owl goes behind my vanguard and blaster dark goes to my vanguards right, but howl owl moves to the soul again but I give the power to my rear guard blaster dark, and he goes in for 12000 at your rear guard Nehalem!"

"I don't guard," Kai moves the rear guard Nehalem to the drop zone.

"My vanguard aims his blade at your vanguard! With his passive skill as long as blaster javelin is in the soul, Blaster Dark is at 10000 at all times"

"I guard with Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa!"

"drive trigger check," I flip the top card, if I get a trigger here I know the attack won't go through but I will get the upper had as my last attack will be too much even for kai to stop. "Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar, No trigger."

Kai moves his guardian to the drop zone.

"With my powered up Charon's boost, Macha Attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard." Kai flips his top card revealing a copy of dragonic overlord, but I know kai, if dragonic overlord is his most powerful and important unit, hi has got to have more than one.

"stand and draw," kai draws his card after standing Nehalem, "burn with apocalyptic flame as he reduces your world to ash! I RIDE THE VANGUARD! DRAGONIC OVERLORD! I also call Wyvern strike, jarran and Wyvern strike, tejas, and finally another Aermo behind my overlord." He practically emptied his hand with that play he has two full rows, however I know he is short one counter blast to fully unlock dragonic overlords skill, but even still, that unit is dangerous, and he is being boosted by Aermo, I will have to stop that attack at all costs!

"with a boost from jarran, Tejas attacks your vanguard!"

"no guard," I flip the top card, "knight of nuillity, masquerade, no trigger"

"with a boost from Aermo, Go my dragonic overlord!, Eternal FLAME!"

"I guard with Grim Reaper and intercept with my macha!" my shield total is 25000 unless he can pull two triggers back to back the shiled will hold, but knowing kai, it is more than a possibility that he will, he has barely pulled any triggers as it is so I am bacnking that he will pull at least one, still, I never expected to happen with what came next.

"Twin Drive, first check," he flips the top card, a critical trigger, Demonic dragon mage, Rakshasa! All effects to my Dragonic Overlord! The second check," he flips the next card, "Critical Trigger! Another Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa! Again, all effects to Dragonic Overlord! Burn all to ash!"

"Triple Critical!" Miwa calls out, but kai doesn't hear him and I barely register it myself.

"damage check, first check," I end up revealing a heal trigger! "Abyss Healer! A heal trigger I recover one point of damage, power to my vanguard, I take one of my face down damage cards an move it to the drop zone with macha and grim reaper, "second check," I flip the top card, "critical trigger, death feather eagle, all effects to Blaster Dark," I move the unit to the damage zone, I know I am going to survive to the next turn but still, I am shaking slightly, if it were not for the heal trigger I would have lsot the match, "third check," I reveal another knight of nuillity, masquerade. I move it to the damage zone.

"I end my turn after using aermo's skill to drop a unit in my hand to draw another card,"he ends up discarding another grade three unit he had left in his hand. That is what it was, he was banking on me not being able to guard on overlords attack and he would draw for a better shiled incase of the triggers, but still, he is doing that with two triggers in hand and an intercept as well, so he is banking to totally stop me, but why, he needs more damage to use Overlord to its ultimate power. So he plans to take a few rear guard attacks and stop the vanguard, alright then I wil give him just what he wants.

"Stand and draw," I draw my card, not a real useful unit as I would have hoped, but still I can use it to help me survive the next turn of kai's, "Shadow for the king come to the field as I require your power! I RIDE THE VANGUARD! THE DARK DICTATOR! And his skill triggers a three point soul blast! I give 5000 power to my front row rearguards, so my rear guard blaster dark goes up 5000 power! I call my dark mage and use his skill, revealing the top card and superior calling it if it is a shadow paladin," I flip the top card, "Blaster Javelin to rear guard behind blaster Dark, I cant use his rearguard skill but still, all the power I need, I also call the nightmare painter, I don't user her skill but that is all I need, the field is set, with a boost from Charon, my Dark mage Attacks Tejas!"

"no guard," Kai Moves his grade two to the drop zone.

"My dictator cannot be boosted, but he makes up for it with his skill, he gains 2000 power for each shadow paladin in the rearguard! I have five shadow paladins so he gains 10000 power! That is 20000 power aimed at dragonic overlord!"

"I guard with my two demonic dragon mages!" the shield total is 31000 even with two triggers the attack won't hit, but I can still give all power to my blaster dark.

"Twin Drive, First Check," I flip the top card, "knight of nullity, Masqerade, no trigger, Second Check," I flip the second card, "Phantom Blaster Dragon! No trigger but just the card I will need for later. Blaster Dark Attacks with a boost from Blaster Javelin the power is 20000, and his blade is aimed right at dragonic overlord!""

"No guard," kai flipps his top card, "Demonic dragon berserker, yaksha, no trigger, but all is now set, stand and draw," Kai looks over his hand, "THE FINAL TURN!"

"Bring it KAI" Is all I say.

"I call another Tejas and a Nehalem," his hand is empty but that is not the only thing I am worried about, he has a near perfect formation, plus overlord is poised and ready for his que de gras, " I sue dragonic overlords skill, a three point counter blast and he gains 5000 power! And he attacks your dark mage!"

"No guard."

" drive trigger check," Kai flips his card, Embodiment of armor Bahr, No trigger, and dragonic overlord skill activates, he stands back up, and then he attacks Blaster Dark!"

"No Guard!"

"Drive Trigger Check!" Kai flips the top card again, "Got it a Draw Trigger, dragon dancer Monica, Power goes to overlord and I draw a card, and then he stands back up! And he goes right after the dark dictator with a boost form Aermo! With 27000 power you can't stop him!"

"Your right Kai, so no guard!"

"Drive trigger Check," Kia flips his third card, "Berserk Dragon, no trigger, but it doesn't matter, Burn To ash! Eternal Flame!"

"Damage Check!" I reach for my deck, thoughts flash through my mind, when I met kai he used the royal paladin clan. He was never a ruthless type of person even when his parents died, and he had to move a way. But something happened, he changed, he got more ruthless, he switched his clan after he bought a new trial deck and gave blaster blade to a kid named aichi sendou, but even then he was always kind when he played, I flip the card, " you got me kai, dark shield mac lir, a perfect defender but not it the way I wanted, you got me," I start to collect my cards, as does kai. He puts his deck in his pocket and walks away, "you know it doesn't have to go back to the way it was kai but you could at least let us in, and tell us what happened."

"no it can't but I am just looking for better challenges, you have a pretty similar deck to the one I need to beat so expect another challenge from me, alex, why did you switch your clan, you seemed perfectly happy with the royal paladin deck you bought a while back."

"I wanted a new challenge in mastering a deck and with the rise of team asteroid I was able to get my hands on a copy of Ren's deck from a tournament at another shop and I started to use it, It just feels better to use them than my old royal paladin deck. I feel like it is a better fit for me than the royals, not to say I don't have them any more."

"you use them better than the other I want to fight," kai says.

"you want to fight ren don't you."

"it is something that I just have to do."

"you don't have to do it alone kai." Miwa finally steps out of the shadows of the stairway door, "we are all friends we can work this out, come on just like old times."

"no," kai says and walks past miwa. What I did know at the time was that kai had a giant chip on his sholder and miwa and I were going to try our hardest to rid him of it, but that would be along hard road. After school for almost 6 months he would go from cardshop to card shop challenging fighters, after he would beat them all he would leave, pick up a few new cards and then go to the next one, this cycle repeated till one day we came to a shop card card capital and that is where our story gets interesting. He fights a guy with the most aweful deck ever filled with nothing but grade threes and the guy storms off. The following day he challenges kai again and offers kai a chance to win a Blaster blade card. Kai seems interested and fights him again, the guy loses and a kid walks in. he wants his blaster blade back and asks the guy to give it back to him as it is special to him. Kai speaks up and gives it back to him saying that if he wins a cardfight against him he can keep it. The kid has never played a match and kai walks him through the rules. As the match progresses it turns out this kid is Aichi sendou, the same kid Kai gave his blaster blade too back in the day when we were kids. Kai shows his ruthless side but Aichi sees through it that kai enjoys vanguard as the match goes on kai gets pusehed to five damage and ends up losing to the kid aichi, and gives him blaster blade back, miwa follows kai but I stay behind to watch the kid. Little did I know at the time but this kid would end up being one of the most important people in both mine and kai's life


End file.
